LBR Fanfic Anthology: Cravion
by Selphiie
Summary: Cravion's story
1. Chapter 1

"Hold the line." To the North, the San d'Orian army prepared to face the musketeers of Bastok. The battle-worn fields of La Theine Plateau glistened in the mid-day sun as an officer on an armor-clad chocobo rode down the front line offering words of inspiration to the San d'Orian knights. One knight, a Mithra, stood near the back. "They have guns," she thought, eying her sword and shield, "I want a gun, too... I should make Cravion bring me a gun!" "What are we making Cravion do, now?" Cravion's voice startled the Mithra. "Cravion's here as a mercenary for the San d'Orian army. Cravion can't bring you a gun. He says he's sorry." The Mithra looked quizzical. "Stop referring to yourself in the third person. It's creepy!" Cravion laughed. "Sorry, Yoru." A booming voice from the front line shook them back to the harsh reality around them. "Remember men!" The general boomed. "For San d'Oria! For glory!" Behind them, a hume female muttered, "for the horde!" under her breath. Cravion turned. "What?" "Nothing!" The hume replied innocently. Yoruichii turned, too. "Selphiie? What's a horde?" Selphiie grinned sheepishly. "I said it's nothing!" Another Mithra, Hakiko, chimed in. "How can you three be so calm at a time like this? We're at war!" "You're right, you're right," Selphiie replied. There was a short silence, then the general began issuing commands, and the lines began to shift into a defensive formation. Then, the Bastokan Musketeers had opened fire. The San d'Orian force immediately began losing numbers rapidly. "See!? We need guns!" Shouted Yoruichii over the noise of the battle. Cravion grinned at her. "I've got something even better." He reached behind him and readied a huge scythe with a slightly worn blade. His grin turned slightly sadistic. "Ah shit," muttered Selphiie, "Cravion just went all Dark Knight on us." As the battle raged, a Galka and an Elvaan rode to the San d'Orian front from behind. "Never fear! Veloxe the squiggly knight is here!" The Elvaan turned to look at him, and slowly shook his head. "Galkas are weird..." thought Ramen. As the Galka stood there with a huge grin on his face, a chunk of ore flew out of nowhere and nailed him in the back of the head. "Ow!" He shouted, "Who the hell threw that!?" As he turned to assess his assailant, the roar of thousands of Qudavs echoed through the canyons. The San d'Orian and Bastokan armies stopped fighting, frozen in terror. Both were surrounded. After what seemed like an eternity, the Bastokan and Elvaan leaders met. Tensions rose, as the Bastokan commander reached for his rifle, and the San d'Orian general reached for his sword. Neither side moved. Then, simultaneously, the Bastokan and San d'Orian leaders drew their weapons, and turned and charged at the Quadav ambushers. Their respective armies followed. "I'mma kill you for throwin' that rock at me!" Screamed Veloxe "Um. Yeah. What he said." Mumbled Ramen. "For the horde!" Yelled Selphiie "Ahhh... I guess we're taking the turtles now!" laughed Hakiko. "At least I get to kill something," smiled Cravion. "...When in rome..." Sighed Yoruichii. "I still wish I had a gun, though." The San d'Orian Archers and Bastokan Musketeers began firing rapidly from their newly-formed alliance's back lines as the swordsmen of San d'Oria and the spearmen of Bastok charged at the Quadav's front line. ---- To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

The battle was barely won, and the Bastokan and San d'Orian ranks had dwindled significantly since the battle began. They'd emerged victorious, but at a great cost to their forces' power. The armies now fortified Gustaberg.

"This is stupid," Groaned Cravion, "they expect _two_ people, _Dark Knights_ no less, to _sneak through Movalpolos_? Seriously. What?"

"I don't like it anymore than you do." Aniero's voice, calm and unwavering, reminded Cravion of the importance of the mission. "It has to be done. You know that."

"Yeah, but... ah, whatever. Let's just go..." Cravion adjusted the Scythe on his back, and finished loading his satchel with provisions. "Food: Check. Drinks: Check. Icharus Wing..." He let out a slightly sadistic chuckle. "Double check."

Aniero sighed. "It's a stealth mission, Cravion. We won't be engaging in any actual combat if we do it right."

"You, my boy," said Cravion sardonically, "have no sense of adventure."

"Let's just go." mumbled Aniero.

- Upon reaching Movalpolos, the small band of musketeers with them stopped. "This is as far as we can take you." Said the leader starkly. "You two are on your own from here on out. Good luck, and may Altana guide your soul." He saluted and his regiment turned to leave.

"Wha--?" Cravion motioned questioningly. "He's talking like he'll never see us again."

"It's a pretty dangerous mission." Said Aniero, calmly.

"Yeah, but... I'm _Cravion_. Duh." He stepped into the cave. Aniero rolled his eyes, and followed suit. Once inside, Aniero knelt down and rolled out a map. "We know where the sentries are, so we should be able to get through without having to actually fight any goblins. Should we be spotted, we'll have to take out our spotter before he can send out a message. They use a form of Morse Code using the acoustics and the frying pans that they have, so if you see them pull one out, do whatever you can to stop him from banging it."

Cravion grinned. "Sounds fun."

Aniero ignored him and rolled up his map. "First we need to head West. The goblins in Oldton are pretty dense, so we shouldn't have any trouble until we get to Newton. Ready?"

Cravion nodded. "Let's get rollin'!" After a short trek, they reached Newton Movolpolos.

Aniero turned to Cravion. "The sentries here are a lot smarter than the others, and much better fighters. We'll have to be extra careful to avoid detection, and --"

Aniero was cut short by the sound of a snarling Bugbear. "_Now_ can we kill stuff?" Said Cravion, readying his scythe.

"Now we can kill stuff." Said Aniero, pulling out his Great Sword.

The Bugbear rushed them, but stopped short, and let out an odd cry. Aniero and Cravion exchanged questioning looks. Their expressions changed to those of terror as they realized the Bugbear had just called for backup.

"Well.." said Cravion, his grip on his scythe tensing, "shit."

"Cravion?" Said Aniero.

"Aniero?" Said Cravion.

"What now?" They said in unison.

The Bugbears were standing there, motionless. Taunting them it seemed.

"I don't think Yoruichii would be happy if it took more than one shipment to get me back." Mused Cravion. "So. Let's not get our asses kicked?"

"I'm game," said Aniero, "but the path behind us is blocked by more goblins. If there was ever a time for a bright idea, it'd be now."

Cravion looked up, down, to the sides, and behind him. They were indeed trapped.

"Okay. I have an idea." Cravion looked unsteadily at Aniero, who looked back worried. After a short silence, Aniero asked, "okay, what is is it..?"

Cravion planted the butt of his scythe into the dirt and grasped it tightly. His veins began to pop and his eyes went pitch black. His muscles tensed. When he loosened his grip, he let out a short breath. With it came a purple spirit, with an inaudible scream. "Oh." Said Aniero. "Good plan."

Cravion didn't answer. Instead, he calmly steadied himself, then lunged at the nearest Bugbear, slicing it in two. Before the others could react, he slammed his scythe into another, and pierced a third with the blade. Aniero soon joined in. They flailed their blades so precisely that each swing of a weapon was lethal. They fought for what seemed like hours, until Cravion fell to one knee, breathing hard, kept upright only by leaning on the hilt of his scythe.

"Ani, I can't take much more of this. We must have slaughtered hundreds of these already. There's no end to them!" Aniero thrust the blade of his sword into another Bugbear and replied, "I know, but we've got to keep trying. Think of all of the children in Bastok and the dilapidated armies of Bastok and San d'Oria. You think they could hold off--" Cravion cut him off. "Spare me your damn speech. I know all that. But we can't take on all of Movolpolos by ourselves. There's too many of them, Ani. Too goddamn many of them."

"Fine." Aniero grew frustrated, "don't help. I never thought the all-mighty Cravion would just give up. You've always been too damn cocky for your own good, but I never thought of you as a quitter." "A quitter? I'll show you a quitter." Cravion stood back up, and readied his scythe again. "Would a quitter do.. _this_?!" With that, he fell to the ground of exhaustion. Aniero ran over to him. "Are you all right? Get up! We've got to get out of here if we can." Cravion groaned in agony. A portion of his spiked armor fell away revealing a gaping wound across his midsection. "That kinda hurts." He said, attempting to laugh.

"Oh my god! We've gotta get you some heals. Now." Aniero began to panic, but before he could do anything further, he looked up and noticed they were surrounded. "Uh... Cravion?" "I know, Ani. We're boned." Aniero lifted Cravion onto his shoulders, and approached the first line of Bugbears. "Here goes nothin'" he said to himself. But before he could do anything, he found himself blocked by Cravion's Scthe. "What are you doing?" Aniero asked. "I'm trying to get us out of here!"

Cravion slid off of Aniero's shoulders and held himself upright with his scythe. He regained his balance, and adopted a battle stance, and said, "You really think we're both getting out of here? Such an idealist. No, no. See, I'm already practically dead due to blood loss at this point. So, I'll just rip a hole through their lines -- just enough for you to escape -- then you run like a little girl, 'kay?"

Aniero looked at him. "That's a horrible idea!"

Cravion glared back. "It's a great idea and you know I'm right. Give my regards to Yoru, will ya? Man she's gonna be pissed."

Cravion laughed.

Aniero was incredulous. "I'm coming back, you know. I'm gonna bring like a hundred people. People with guns. We're gonna --" He was interrupted by a Bugbear's snarl. They were motionless, mocking them again. Cravion balanced himself and adjusted his Burgeonet. "Run, little piggy, run."

With that, Cravion hurled himself at the Bugbears and goblins. Aniero did his best to keep up, but in the confusion of the battle, he quickly lost sight of Cravion. He kept running, and checked his map. He was almost there. It seemed the Bugbears hadn't pursued him. He stopped and looked back, but there was no sign of Cravion. Movolpolos seemed almost peaceful, as if the battle had never taken place. He turned, and with a blank expression on his face, exited Movolpolos and headed for Kazham.


	3. Chapter 3

In the southern part of San d'Oria, in a small house on a rise, Yoruichii sat polishing her wide array of firearms to keep them battle-ready. On her mind was Cravion, sent on a dangerous mission that took him through the depths of Movolpolos in an attempt to eventually reach Kazham to enlist the aid of their rangers. The fire in the stove was warm and the house was calm. Yoruichii could hear the shouts of a training regiment in the courtyard outside her back window. It was a day as any other. The day, however, was pierced by the cathedral bells. They tolled in a dire manner -- they were as a dirge. San d'Oria, now occupied by both San d'Orians and Bastokans, had received dire news. Those in the streets watched with morbid curiosity at the man dressed in black, carrying a deep crimson ribbon -- the symbol that a loved one has died in the defense of Vana'Diel. Residents breathed sighs of relief as the hume passed their homes, and watched to see where he'd stop. Yoruichii ceased her work as her heart sank. The hume in black stopped and knocked tersely three times on her door.

--------------

In Kazham, a tattered and battle-worn Dark Knight collapsed on the steps leading to the Cheiftainness' home. He was quickly brought inside and laid on a pile of blankets. He spoke. "Bastok..." he managed only to mutter snippets of his sentence. "needs.. .help... Cravion ..help..." The Chieftainness' aid looked up, and the Chieftainness nodded. "Reinforcements are on their way to Bastok as we speak," she began, "but as for your friend, I'm afraid we've received no word. He is missing and presumed dead.

------------

_Drip. _

_Drip._

_Drip._

Water dripped from the ceiling of the dark mines of Garlaige Citadel, as several Yagudo roamed the halls, scattered with the bodies of engineers and miners. On the walls of the cave were San d'Orian and Windurstian flags. Both had been torn. The force ordered to guard the work on the Citadel had been minuscule compared to the massive armies the Yagudo sent to annihilate the attempt to burrow to Windurst. It seemed San d'Oria had not fared as well as Bastok in the search for aid. However, Bastok, while reinforcements were on their way, joined Windurst, Jeuno, and San d'Oria in the mourning of the loss of one of Vana'Diel's finest fighters. Meanwhile, the Beastmen's forces were still growing faster than ever. The Shadow Lord sat atop his throne in Castle Zvahl and watched the events unfold. A twisted smile formed on his face. The future of the nations seemed bleak, and even the best of their warriors were beginning to fall. The unified forces of Altana were weakening. The war seemed to be drawing to a close.


End file.
